thewild_westfandomcom-20200214-history
Changelog
Summary The Wild West is currently in early access and is frequently going through big updates with big changes, all the changelogs will be posted here. The game is in alpha for a reason, please be pacient with updates. Thank you all for your continued support, feedback, and patience throughout this alpha's life time :) Stay tuned! Click 'Show Contents OR 'Expand' if you're looking for a specific update, the date and a few key features added in the update is mentioned in the title. 23/12/9 - Sled Fix We're working on fixing the issue of sleds being able to block doorways. Thank you all for your patience ^ Above update is live. You should be able to now destroy sleds by shooting them 26/12/2019 - Christmas The map is snowy! Theres snow everywhere and some lakes have been frozen. A new christmas tree with 2 awesome presents: A New Santa outfit has been added A brand new sleigh which you can connect to your horse Theres also some references to Server Managers on the presents Several totems have been placed around the map with messages on the back of them. VIP, Dread Pirate and Hitman are 50% off! Mayor is 25% off! This winter sale will end after the new year so enjoy the snow while it lasts! 11/10/2019 - Navy & Winchester Removed Callahan's Revenge/Halloween Event and restored day cycle Added the Winchester Lever Action Rifle Buffed Yellow Boy Reload Speed Added the Navy Revolver 11/01/2019 - Callahans Revenge Halloween, Seasonal Update. Happy Halloween! The Wild West: Callahan's Revenge is finally here! Eternal night has struck the wild west, and with it comes mystery and terror. Will you be able to unravel the secrets of Callahan's haunted manor? Alongside the haunting mystery, we have added two new items: TNT Charges & The Detonator. You'll need both items to create a massive explosion. TNT charges can be purchased at common vendors, but you'll need to do some investigating to find the Detonator. Rare cosmetics can be acquired from besting the horrifying foes we've added to the Wild West. This may sound easy, but you are no longer the hunters, you are the hunted. Best of luck, and happy halloween! - Fixed some fatal bugs with the event update, as well as some smaller ones Fixed some sound issues Added some no build/placement zones around the map. This was a long needed change The wendigo now has a chance to teleport to a random location around the map Keep in mind event hats will persist through the eventual data wipe 09/05/2019 - Bowie Knife Added Bowie Knife, deals more damage than the cheaper knife, has a larger hitbox and has two swing types Added service bells to doctors office and saloon Player prompts no longer appear while seated Optimized some player & object action code Fixed sound bugs & some sound related lag Fixed fatal bug and a bug with the bowie knife Added budgeting to the wood chunk effects on bullet impacts to help reduce lag in gun fights 09/04/2019 - Shotgun Chanegs Hitman no longer gets a bounty for shooting his target. Only danger status(so people can still defend the victim) Added another hitman outfit Hitman no longer forces the outfit. (But two outfits are still available via outfits in the character menu if you buy the gamepass) Baton now takes 2 hits to ragdoll Change to Mule and Sawed off Shotguns Mule now shoots 5 projectiles like the sawed off Stats are modeled to make mule a more effective medium range shotgun, with generally less damage than the sawed off. Sawed off is a heavier hitting, inaccurate shotgun meant to be used at close range Guns now have higher ragdoll force, shotguns especially Mule First Person is better now Sawed off is a secondary now(Only in new servers, didn't feel like it was necessary to shut down for this) 09/02/2019 - Hitman buff, Performance Improvements You can now spectate the hitmen you hire to watch them carry out the job Food and drinks will now heal you, and have limited uses Fixed placement bug that allowed people to bypass placement time Hopefully fixed some bugs with seats in the trial Fixed bug where calling for protection as a mayor would not work outside of a safe zone if you were being hunted Buffed baton. Now ragdolls on the first hit. This is due to how hard it is to close the distance to hit them Rain particles now only show on quality setting 8 Now shows "No available targets" for hitman when you ask for employment, if there are no targets available. Smaller hitman cooldown(60 seconds vs 300) Hitmen can now target anyone(before they could only target roled players and outlaws) Targeting someone with no role and no bounty will cost at least $300 and will give the hitman a bounty if they accept a contract We fixed one of the big client side lag spikes/freezing issues (woop woop!!) Re-did Melee Weapons across the board. It should be much easier to hit people with them Fixed bug where sharps wouldn't hit where you aimed. Last location(general zone) added to hitman UI. Updates every 30 seconds Handcuffs can now only be used on a downed/ragdolled player. Optimally used after baton Protection timer increased(20s from 10) 08/31/2019 - Major Update 3 Find the changelog on this document: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1MyBqAUKaiXwTnWdvH3SJ-16sqOoyfpAYyl2YqI_D08w 07/09/2019 - Anti-Exploit changes Started to work on Anti Exploit. 05/18/2019 - Performance Improvements Added CSG and Mesh Level of Detail. This should improve render performance on lower end devices Made some changes that should improve server performance Fixed some tags not being added to a couple new buildings 05/14/2019 - Bug Fixes Animals should no longer kill you from very far away Added Lawmen team for people with a Justice quest selected Fixed people being put into prison camp without being a menace Made Dragoons not eject all bullets on reload Safety mode has been renamed to Friendly / Hostile Damaging a person when hostile now gives you a small bounty. Shooting in the air when hostile no longer marks you as a danger. Fixed wanted posters breaking Fixed not being able to shoot when mousing over world icons Fixed aiming/shooting sometimes getting stuck 05/09/2019 - Future Is Bright 2 Small update, Implemented Future Is Bright Phase 2(Sun Shadows)! This lighting update was just released today. Game should look prettier now. Some of the shadows can be choppy but there's nothing we can do about that Added a new shotgun pistol, the Dragoon. Added a new gamepass to the robux shop: Dread Pirate, with a unique outfit/clothing and a golden variation of the Dragoon 04/28/2019 - Safety Button, cooldowns Added a safety button. You cannot damage people who aren't outlaws with this enabled, unless you're an outlaw. If you disable it, you become marked as dangerous whenever you shoot Cleaned up some crime stuff and added some crime bypass/logging patches Added map spawn cooldowns, and made it so you gain a bounty for spawning in an outlaw zone. Killing an outlaw's horse no longer punishes you 04/21/2019 - Major Update 3 Wildlife Changes Horses can now walk(this will help you not accidentally run innocent people over and be marked as an outlaw) Snakes can die and respawn. Has a chance of dropping snake venom on death Snakes will flee if you shoot them Made gators more aggressive Made gators faster Animals will try to flee after attacking someone(this should make it easier to get up without getting killed instantly) Fixed bug where gators weren't properly swimming Bison now throw you farther Most animals will try to attack you if you shoot them while fleeing Some pathfinding was improved and animals should no longer get stuck often Weapon Changes Buffed mauser head multiplier Outfits Changes Added a hat position slider to let players prevent hair clipping with hats Crime Changes & Skull System Got rid of teams/roles. Only have two role states: bounty and no bounty. Top bountied players can be tracked via outlaw posters Players with a bounty or players skulled do not get safe zone rights. Lawmen still get the arrest $ if their arrest target leaves Added dueling. Players do not suffer crime penalties for harming one another if they're dueling. Damaging someone illegally(someone who doesn't have a bounty or isn't dueling you) will mark you as dangerous. Player can kill or arrest you legally for 20 seconds. Added Skull Points. When you kill someone illegally, you gain a point. You get a marker with a tier 1-3 level skull based on how many people you've killed(3 being menace). Each point increases the duration and distance of the marker, and decides whether or not it is hidden behind terrain. Players can lose their skull points by laying low and staying out of trouble. Added a prison camp(temporary location for now). Menace status players who get arrested will be sent here. This is like jail but much longer, and you're forced to mine coal to reduce your sentence. Picking locks and breaking players free from arrest now instantly adds bounty You always lose bounty on respawn and your skull markers, but not skull points Increased the time it takes to rob someone Can only rob lassoed or tied up players Mini Map Added a mini map to the bottom right corner of the screen. This shows the current area/region you're in, as well as the time. Mini maps also show world markers such as shops, skulled players, as well as trains. Clicking your mini map or hitting M will open the Map. Map Added an overhead map. On respawn, you can choose your spawn location by clicking one of the circles. You can open your map by clicking on your mini map or pressing "M" The map shows active trains You can zoom in and pan your map with the scroll wheel and left mouse button. Other UI Changes Revamped overhead UI. Overhead UI now shows username, special tags(VIP), and status. (Wanted,Killer,Menace,etc) Added a quest icon to the overhead UI, which shows if you have the same quest type selected as the person you're viewing Added Crime Indicator that shows if you have a bounty, and if you're skulled as well as the time left on your skull marker Added Prison Camp UI Added Quest UI Added Quest Completion UI Quests Added quests, which act like daily objectives. For now, they're a bit simple and only award some cash. They'll have more meaning once XP and Leveling comes You get 5 claimable quest rewards each day. Some quests have requirements. For instance, gaining a bounty while on a justice quest will lock justice quests and remove your quest, or buying a pick axe will unlock a new mining quest. Players can see other players that have the same quest type selected as them, via their overhead gui icon Other changes Added a soft shutdown message to future shut downs You now unmount to the side of your horse rather than above it Piano is smoother Added pitch slider to piano Fixed glass break sounds Added horse trample/knock player over sound Added footstep sounds to snow Trains Added some train robbing. There is an armored car that can be blown up to acquire some gold, and there are also safes spread all through many trains for a bit of cash. 04/01/2019 - VIP Gamepass, Outfits Outfits/Main Changes Added two new categories to outfits: Holsters, and Outfits Added a few new shirts & pants by our new clothing designer SHOP Started to add a robux shop. There is now a VIP game pass you can purchase with an exclusive gun , outfit and holster Another game pass , and a new weapon, is coming very soon! Horses Fixed horses being able to scale cliffsides easily Made it so you can sell horses Other Changes & fixes Added three new emotes: Wave, Salute, and Whistle Projectiles now go through water Bear Traps and Dynamite can no longer harm allies Outlaw killing outlaws no longer removes bounty Lots of small bug fixes and some performance optimizations 03/29/2019= - Arresting changes Small Update. Multiple larger updates are coming throughout the next couple weeks Reworked the arrest system. Arresting now sets the outlaw down and begins a timer. After 10 seconds, they are jailed. Outlaws can halt this timer and break the outlaw free by holding E for 3 seconds. Citizens can also do this, but it is illegal. If a player dies while being arrested, they will be jailed on respawn. Arresting still grants the officer 100% of the bounty in cash, whereas killing only grants 50%. Increased respawn time to 8 seconds Moved the law spawns slightly farther away from the bank Started working on some anti-cheat measures Fixed cooking meat bugs Fixed vault bug Fixed other small bugs Fixed some weird rubber banding and other issues caused by the anti cheat(which has to be iterated on these next couple updates - for now it's on the back burner) Fixed slippery meat? Fixed bug where freeing someone who is being arrested, as a citizen, didn't turn you into an outlaw Fixed horse riding/passenger bug 03/20/2019 - Fixed Unlimited Item Placement Fixed Unlimited Item Placement 03/18/2019 - Fixes, QOL Improvements Animal & animal collision fixes Temporarily disabled home-setting until destructible buildings & the new big building update is added Tomahawks now retrieve and are put back into your inventory when its target was destroyed(i.e when someone respawns), or when the object timed out and deletes (You should now never be able to completely lose tomahawks) Tomahawks now stick into trees and soft materials properly Fixed placeables being able to be placed near safe zones Hopefully fixed getting up from ragdolls randomly breaking movement/input sometimes There are now 8 gold bars in the vault instead of 4. Lots of other internal fixes and sanity checks Server Shutdowns will no longer cause items to drop(NO MORE LOSING ITEMS ON SHUT DOWN YAY) Fixed major memory leak with ragdolls(game will run much better now!) Fixed broken object interactions Fixed selling not working Hopefully fixed tooltips getting stuck on screen Fixed cooked animal meat not working Added gold ore into the Forest Cave and slightly nerfed the amount of Gold in the Water Cave Fixed gold not being able to be taken Reduced dynamite fuse time to 5 seconds Made heavy crime/hunted markers disappear when jailed Added notification if you're too close to a safe zone when placing an item Made it so citizens can break tied up people free 03/16/2019 - Riding on other people's horses Horses Made it so players can ride on the back of your horse with you(with your permission, of course) Hopefully fixed animals running away from you on spawn Improved the horse riding and spur kick animations a bit Other changes Fixed bug where "break free player" wasn't appearing as a player option when someone is tied up Made tomahawks always stick into objects that can be damaged(got rid of them "bouncing off" if they hit the backside) Fixed dropped Gold Bars not being able to be returned by lawmen Ragdolls now break glass Decreased rob bank money time from 4 seconds to 3 Fixed aiming replication on seats Buffed lasso minimum power(once 50% charged) Fixed bug where lawmen were not awarded 50% of the bounty in cash when killing outlaws Ragdolls now replicate at all distances (this means when you kill someone at a medium-far distance, you should still see them ragdoll now, previously this was not the case and they'd just kind of float there awkwardly until they respawned) At extremely far distances they replicate more slowly Tomahawks now stick to soft terrain materials fixed projectiles going through everything not tagged as a material The faces page on outfits no longer spins the character so you can see the face at all times faces, glasses and masks zoom closer to face losing an item that increased the new item counter now decreases it too some performance fixes 03/16/2019 - Major Update 2 Implemented Citizens Citizens are protected by safe zones, unless they draw their gun. If a Citizen harms another Citizen, they'll become an outlaw Citizens cannot harm lawmen. It won't turn them into an outlaw, but it simply won't do anything. Lawmen cannot harm citizens. It won't turn them into an outlaw, but it simply won't do anything There are now 3 safe zones for civilians. The Mine near Bronze City, Bronze City, and the Ranch. Implemented Grudge System If a Citizen harms an Outlaw, they'll become an Outlaw unless that Outlaw harmed a citizen within 30 seconds (or until the outlaw dies) If an Outlaw harms a citizen, it'll remove all citizen's restriction from harming that outlaw without becoming an outlaw themselves, until the 30 second timer is up(or grudge is removed by death) If an Outlaw is shot at with a grudge, the grudge timer is reset When an Outlaw respawns, all grudges are removed You can tell if an Outlaw is safe to harm as a citizen by looking to see whether or not they have a skull icon above their heads Other Crime Changes An outlaw can not switch teams. He must turn himself in to the sheriff's office, get arrested, or die. When turning yourself in, getting arrested, or dying, you have to pay 30% of your bounty If you turn yourself in, your bounty is payed out evently to all law men. If you turn yourself in or get arrested, you become a citizen. Heavy Illegal Actions(i.e Robbing the bank) adds 100 bounty Killing a player as an outlaw adds 50 bounty Robbing a player adds 20 bounty Balancing Lasso can only be thrown once half way charged, otherwise the power will be insignificant (more lasso nerfs potentially coming later) Changed stamina recharge cooldown to 1.5 seconds from 2 Greatly increased the max projectile speed of arrows Increased the max projecitle speed of tomahawks Increased the time it takes to aim down sights on the Sharps Rifle You can no longer shoot the Sharps Rifle until scoped in Bug Fixes Fixed bug where cooked animal meat couldn't be sold Fixed Horse Ragdoll breaking apart bug Other changes/fixes Bank respawn time increased to 8 minutes from 5 Mining ore respawn timer fixed, mining should take longer now Coal can no longer drop diamond Animal drop values changed Robbery/Coin Purse Value doubled from $40 to $80 Doubled the amount of bags in the bank(max you can put in your money bag is still 4) Fixed bug where dropped money bags would default to $75(amount of 1) Added some basic emotes(only 2 for now, lots more coming later) Animals should now wander off during their idle sequence instead of lay down, after they attack someone Made it so tomahawks try to auto-equip to your hotbar when you retrieve them Players can no longer reset when jailed (Hopefully?) fixed the arrest not teleporting player to jail bug 03/15/2019 - Major Upd1 V2 Changed up the bank. Moved the skylight, added an underground area , and a new vault room Wanted posters are larger Wanted posters now display the user's username You can now track wanted players via wanted posters mining deposits now hide ore when the deposit is completed fixed bad network lag and optimized network performance(game should run smoother for everyone) optimized ragdolls more fixed bug where you couldn't shoot through the skylight in the bank fixed campstool bug fixed tent2 sleep bug increased jail time to 20 seconds Extra Buffed bank return(Gold bars now worth $100 per, and cash bags now worth a max of $300) Set bank respawn time to 5 minutes Lawmen returning money bags are now rewarded with 50% of its value Buffed mule speed Changed respawn time to 20 seconds from 10 Fixed bad lag issue with items Made it so outlaws can not rob other outlaws Made it so droppable items(pelts,meat,ore,etc) show their value in the inventory 03/14/2019 - Major Update 1 SHOPS/ITEMS Added shops. You can now sell and buy items. You start out with 650 starter cash Added horse shops(regular and 3 star horse shop :eyes: ) Added two new guns(Sharps Rifle & Sawed Off Shotgun) Added new items to the general store for camps Added Tribal Horn(will do more with this later) Added a hunter shop somewhere with 2 new special items :eyes: Inventory now defaults to a map, and a peacekeeper. Lasso is bought in the general store CRIME Added bank robbing(train robbing delayed a bit) Can rob vault , as well as cash When someone robs the bank, they will become hunted (a world marker will appear on their character for one minute or until they die) Added wanted posters SPAWNING Outlaws now spawn at one of the two outlaw camps You can set your home(respawn location) at a placed bed or tent CUSTOMIZATION Added new clothing WILDLIFE Added new animal: Deer(heavy wip, still a bit goofy) Animals can flee Animal respawning fixed Animals now attack tied up players Animals now work a bit better overall, and try to path find around obstructions when chasing you, or flee if they cannot EXPLORATION/MAP/MINING Added new cave: Water Cavern Added different ore to caves, generally, the further you are from town, better ore there will be FX/VISUAL** Added world markers to show shops, the mine, and other things. These have a minimum and maximum distance(unlike madcity cough) Terrain material hit particles(1st iteration) Added breakable glass Added grass quality levels based on graphics settings Added chat tags to devs Added chat notifications Added some labels to the in game map Painted more grass in the world Added new biome: Taiga(Pinewood Hills) BALANCING Buffed knife Added a variable delay to the Stamina regen When you jump without the minimum stamina required you don't jump at all. Buffed stamina regeneration time Made it so a player can only be robbed every 30 seconds Every time you use a weapon, get damaged , break free, or get lassoed, resetting is disabled for 10 seconds FIXES fixed place-able collision bug causing you to walk across water like a messiah fixed animals being able to hit you from above fixed dropped items not deleting cant place items close to town knife can damage animals now fixed Mining Tier requirements Lots of other stuff I did and forgot what they were c: 02/28/19 - Stamina, Reworked Lasso's, Cook meat Outlaws can now damage other Outlaws Reworked Lassos. You now have to hold LMB to charge a throw, gaining power over time. The harder the throw, the more stamina is consumed but the farther and faster it will travel Gave the Outlaw Tracking Map to everyone/both roles(subject to change) You can now cook animal meat at a campfire. This will heal you for 75 health Added Stamina System. It shouldn't feel too hindering like some game's stamina systems are. This is mainly to nerf bunny hop spamming Stamina will regenerate more slowly the less health you have Stamina will affect jump height Breaking Free speed is now influenced by Health. At full health, it should be significantly faster Removed Safe Zones for now. Kept Spawn Protection Rewrote Object UI Interactions. They're now much cleaner, and easier to use with support for multiple inputs per object. (No more not being able to demolish tents) Rewrote Player UI Interactions Fixed swimming/stuck in water bug There is now no fall damage when falling into water Changed Lasso Release bind to F(can now unmount horse while lassoing someone without disconnecting the lasso) Added visual Bind for Unmounting Horse Anti camera clip when equipping an item Placeable items can not be placed on top of eachother 02/26/2019 - New Train, Caves, Bronze City, Placeable Items Started train implementation(expect bugs) Two new cave systems Started cave biome & landmark implementation Started playable piano implementation(except bugs) First person aiming , recoil , and gunplay much better Added Safe Zones. Outlaws are not protected, but Lawmen are. (Unless they draw a weapon) Added spawn killing protection(cancelled if you draw your weapon) Added hair styles Added some coloring options to clothing(wip) Added safe zone: Bronze City Added some new WIP items. The placeables can not be placed in safe zones Outlaw Map: This Item is given to Lawmen and currently tracks the top 5 outlaws(top 5 bounties) Bed: This item is used to greatly accelerate healing speed. Resting will eventually give a stamina boost once stamina is implemented Tent1: This item contains a bed but offers protection from gunfire. (Will be a bit more expensive once shops are introduced) CampFire: This item serves no current purpose besides lighting your environment. Soon, you'll be able to cook food/animal meat to increase its value or heal yourself. 02/18/2019 - New Mountain Biome You can now ragdoll players by sprinting into them with your horse(to try and balance this , faster horses will typically have less health) First Person & Third Person Switching is Smoother First Person Guns & recoil are much smoother You can now put carried players on your horse Wildlife Behavior Trees performance optimizations(2-3 ms worth!) Waists now bend/replicate properly, so you can see exactly where someone is aiming Lawmen can now break other Lawmen out of being tied up Added new forest ambient track Added biome entering display Added new biome: Mountain Added underwater effects 02/17/2019 - Changes, Knife, Face's Weapons now reload on death Different weapons now have different reload times, recoil, and damage Revolver spin animation no longer takes 3 millenias Enabled humanoid.AutoRotate when character is sprinting and holding a gun. Trying to shoot or reload will now unholster sidearms Third person aiming is now actually centered instead of shooting at the top of the bottom line BetaPrompt now properly sits on top of gamegui and eats mouse input until closed Inventory gui has a minimum size Fixed side menu items sometimes going behind chat Mouse now frees itself properly when a menu is open, so using menus in first person / while a gun is equipped is now possible Fixed Skin Colors Added New Outfit Category: Faces Misc bug fixes Some network performance optimizations(Keyframe Labels only fire within a certain distance) Fixed VFX Lag spikes caused by Water Splashes You can no longer equip an item while swimming Added New Item: Knife Lawmen now have blue name tags, and Outlaws have Red The bow now loses accuracy quicker, and you can no longer sprint while drawing it Made ragdolls more efficient Aiming sensitivity lowered by ~25% First person aiming is now instant, no more weird sluggish interpolated movement Fixed Horse Flying Bug? Fixed bug where you couldn't mount your horse while lassoing someone without it disconnecting the lasso Velocity is preserved on lasso disconnect You can turn your camera to look behind you while lassoing someone Horses should no longer trip over railroad tracks, fixed some other false ragdoll cases Loading time should be significantly better Added a face-mouse controller You now grab the point at which you were shot during ragdoll 02/16/2019 - Play Test 1 NOTICE: THIS IS A VERY EARLY VERSION. EXPECT LOTS OF BUGS. USE F TO FAN WITH A REVOLVER HAVE FUN PLEASE REPORT BUGS 02/16/2018 - Snakes, Torch Before, players always ragdolled after 20 studs of falling. Now, if you're on a horse that distance is increased to 60. (Horses can now make longer jumps/falls) Made it so outlaws can break other outlaws out of being tied up Made breaking out of lassos a little easier Added bubble chat Added horse spur sound Added new item: Torch(snakes don't like torches) Added New Snake: Swamp Viper Added New Snake: Greyback Improved some performance issues caused by collision fidelity Made the near-death darkening effect way less extreme Fixed some bugs 09/14/2018 - New Animal Behaviour All Wildlife in the game will be given 3 core behavior values with ranges dependent on the type of wildlife. These animals will still exhibit their core behavior and "personality" even when tamed. But not if they're being ridden. These values are: Aggressiveness Territorialness Laziness Laziness will determine how often an animal lays around versus wanders, in idle. It will also influence how long an animal may go before it hunts/finds food. Territorialness will determine how often an animal will be angered by other animals not of its kind around it, including people. It will track and then warn them, before attacking after a certain anger is reached. Aggressiveness will determine how often an animal flees or fights back, after getting attacked by people or other animals. All three core behavior values can be influenced by a variety of factors. If an animal has a child/cub, their aggressiveness and territorialness will spike up. If an animal recently ate, their laziness will climb a bit as well. Again, these three values will be picked in a range dependent on the animal. Bison will have a higher laziness chance range but also will be highly territorial on average. Horses on the other hand won't be very territorial, so you'll typically be able to walk around them in the wild without much of an issue. They'll also have a lower aggressiveness chance range, so they'll flee more in combat. Some animals may have a random chance of being chosen as an outlier, where their values are set completely random, even if it doesn't fit with their animal type. We believe these efforts will make animals feel more unique, which we believe will also make the world feel unique and every encounter within it. 09/13/2018 - Horse Fixes First person with a weapon on an animal no longer breaks things Fixed bug where the mule(db shotgun) didn't line up to the cursor in first person Fixed being able to control horse while chatting Fixed problem where horses would keep playing taming animation if you left the game or died while on it Made all weapons non collidable 09/09/2018 - Fixed Derpy legs No more derpy legs with bow lol (re-did the animations welded to the left arm now instead of the upper torso) 08/21/2018 - Bow & Arrow QOL Improvements Breaking free is now locked to one press every 100 ms Bow knock speed doubled, bow draw speed raised by 50% Bow damage set to roughly 40 * drawpercent , max power increased from 175 studs to 250 Fixed the characterkinematics table index = nil error, some of you may have noticed it if you checked the logs. Wasn't game breaking but still spammed your client output Arrows now stick in to flesh, but vibrate a bit less than wood Arrows don't stick into certain materials , or any material below a velocity threshold if they don't stick, they'll bounce off Added bullet and arrow whizzing SFX (for when arrows or bullets fly by you) Fixed bug where the respawn timer was reset when someone else respawned 08/20/2018 - Fixes Fixed bug where you couldn't escape from being put down after being carried Fixed bug where you could "fan" any weapon 08/18/2018 - Fixes Fixed bug where yellow boy rifle wouldn't be able to aim/shoot after reload. C: Fixed the bug where picking someone up who was lassoed caused everyone to fall over and bug out